Dead Night
by thoughtmaker
Summary: Man trapped in the middle of the outbreak at raccoon city. He is hunted by the company that he worked for. Will he be able to escape the horror? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own resident evil so please don't sue me!

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated seeing as this is my first story I have ever written and can use all the help I can get. Thanks!

Now that that's out of the way… onto the story!

Chapter One

It was nothing fancy, a few people around drinking their drinks and watching the

televisions. It was mostly quiet except for the odd drunken mutter that came from a man

who had obviously had too much to drink that evening. There was one man sitting at the

bar and was waiting for his drink from the bartender. "You're not from around here are

you?' asked the bartender. The man shook his head to say that he wasn't. "How did you

know?' "Well usually when you work in this kind of business you learn to tell where

certain people are from. And also that briefcase that you have next has the umbrella

company logo on it. I know that that place is quite a bit away from here." The bartender

smiled as he handed his customer his drink" if you don't mind me asking, what is

someone like you doing in a town like raccoon city?' The customer stared blankly at the

bartender,' actually I do mind'. The bartender's smile vanished and he turned around and

pretended to clean the glasses in the back.

The man who had just ordered the drink sipped

it slowly savoring it for it was the first drink he had had in a long time. He reached into

the suitcase and retrieved the files he was looking for. His company had just sent him a

message and he thought that they were probably very important. They read:' Mr. Boler

You are one of the companies finest men and yet one of our biggest problems. You have

done us many services in the past that we at umbrella would not wish to be made public.

We notice that we could only kill or buy you out. The second would only cost us money

seeing as you would most likely want more afterwards. Seeing as we are quite finished

with you there is only one option left for us to take. It is nothing personal, Mr.Boler, strictly business.' The bottom was signed with the insignia of the Umbrella Corporation.

Dave Boler couldn't believe what he was reading. 'Kill me? How could they do that? I was the

man who helped them conduct all of their projects. I helped create the T-virus.

I kept quiet like they asked and in return they plan to kill me! Is it really that

important that I keep my mouth shut? All I was trying to do was help people? They are a large international company, they couldn't possibly try to assassinate me? Could they?'

David threw his glass against the wall in anger and was about to turn to leave when the voice of the bartender rang out. "Where the hell do you think you're go… huh? What does this joker think he's doing?' he seemed to be looking at something outside the barroom window. David turned himself around and saw some man banging his hands against the glass window. He watched the man's strange behavior as the outsider glanced over and saw the door. This man was not normal. He had a terrible limp in his step, and his pant leg seemed to be drenched in blood.

The bell above the door rang as the injured man entered the bar. His eyes seemed to not be blank and his facial features showed no emotion. " Oh my god what happened to your leg man!' asked on of the patrons at the bar,' someone call an ambulance!" a woman hurried over to the injured man" Don't worry sir I have training that prepares me for these kinds of situati..Agggh! The man who had just entered into the bar leaned forward and grabbed the woman by the head and bit her throat. The woman howled in pain as she grabbed her neck. The other people in the bar rushed over to fight the man off of her. ' Get off of her you sick fuck!' yelled a burly man as he whipped the attacker off the woman. The others did their best to help the woman by stopping the blood with whatever they could find but it did nothing and she quickly bled to death. David could only watch on in horror as the attacker started to get back up. " Back off!" screamed the larger man as he curled his hands into fists " don't come any closer!" The other man did not even seem to flinch at the big man's threats and continued to walk towards him. The larger man didn't warn him a second time. He pulled back his fist and plunged it into the other's stomach. The cannibal bent over from the force only to be struck again in the face by another punch, which sent him flying to the ground.

The man lay still for a few seconds and it seemed that the blow had broken his neck. The bar was deathly silent as the large man started towards the rest of the group with a grim face. " Somebody had better call the police. I expect they will want to know what.. What the…!" but his sentence was cut short. The large man looked down to see the woman with her throat torn out, clamped to his leg. The man tried to kick her off of him but it she had already sunk her teeth into him.The large man shook the woman off of him with some much force that she her head almost smashed through the wall. It made a sickening crack as it did. 'What the hell is wrong with these people',David wondered. 'How did that woman come back to life like that!'

Another man rushed over to see the larger man's leg. " We have to stop this bleeding and disinfect this wound. You seem to have lost a lot of blood already," said the smaller man who was obviously trying to keep his composure over what had just happened. "Just try to remain calm and don't over exert yourself. I work in the hospital just a little a while from here. You should be fine but it's best not to take any chances. Where's that damn ambulance we called for!" He proceeded to rip up his shirt and tie it around the man's leg. The doctor looked around at everyone like he was expecting someone to assist him. David asked," is there anything I can do to help?" The doctor looked at him and told him to stay here with the injured man and to keep pressure on the wound while he found something to disinfect it. David took sat by the larger man's side and looked at him. He looked to be in worse shape than the doctor had been telling him.

The man winced as David pressed his hand against the wound. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" " It's alright", said the man," I've been banged up worse than this before." The man sighed as looked down at his leg, "how was it that that woman bit me? And why? I saw her get her throat bitten. No one could've have possibly survived that. Some freaky things are going on around here pal." David nodded and just then he heard the footsteps of the doctor returning from the back of the bar. " I found a first-aid kit," he exclaimed," here let me spray this on you." The doctor took out some kind of spray bottle and applied it to the older mans injury. It had the Umbrella logo on it. It reminded David of the company who was after him. 'How were they planning to get to me? They certainly wouldn't try to kill me if I was in public view. Or would they. Do they really have that kind of power?' he thought to himself.

His thinking was interrupted by the drunken ramblings of a man who was rocking back and forth trying to catch his balance. The man was trying to make small talk with the dead cannibal. " Sho how ish it that youse got your leg all cut up like that? Ohhhhh not a big talker then are we? Well that's fine I can undershtand that buddy. How about you shweetcheeks? You looking for a good time?" David envied the man's ignorance at a time like this. It all seemed like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

" Hey guysh I think these people want to talk to ush.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everyone looked to where the drunken man was pointing. Even though it was dark out every person in the bar could tell by the staggering shadows that it wasn't a good sign. Many more people were coming towards the bar, except these people were different. Some had missing limbs and others had holes made into their chests. These people should not have been alive. "Holy crap," was all the doctor behind David could manage. The doctor dragged the injured man into the back because he had passed out from blood loss. Everyone else looked scared as the zombies made their way to their meal.

Suddenly the bartender pulled a shotgun from under the counter. "Don't come any closer, you freaks!" he said pointing the gun at them and cocking it menacingly. The creatures didn't seem to care and continued on. People in the bar began to panic. 'What are we going to do,' thought David,' that bartender can't hold all of those things off.' He searched the room for possible weapons. He saw a table and broke the leg off. David turned around to see the zombies almost at the front of the bar. "Suck on this!" yelled the bartender as he shot a shell into the stomach of the first one to enter.

The zombie doubled over clutching it's chest, but then straightened itself as if nothing had happened. "What the hell?" said the bartender as he shot a second one into the dead man's skull. The zombie immediately dropped to reveal several more that wanted their chance.

"Go for their heads!" yelled the bartender. David was ready he gripped his weapon tightly and charged at one of the zombies that had gotten through. He swung the table leg like a baseball bat and caved the man's head in. In the midst of all the fighting there was a terrible scream. David whipped around to see the drunken man getting eaten alive by three of them. David fought his way bravely towards them as he brought down the weapon crashing down onto the zombie's skull. He heard a loud crack when he did. He shoved the other two off of the man and dragged him to the back. David saw the man was limp. His intestines had been taken out and had been chewed by those monsters. He was already dead. He looked up to the doctor who looked like he was about to vomit.

David heard the front window smash and many more zombies piled in. David and the bartender both knew that they would not be able to take them all. The bartender yelled over to everyone that they should follow him to the back of the bar where they could escape. He then fired off a few more shots into the heads of zombies that had gotten dangerously close to him. Everyone rushed towards him as the bartender lead the way through a door in the back. When everyone was through the bartender quickly shut the door and locked it. " Quick this way, that door won't hold them for long," said the bartender. The place looked like a shed, covered in dirt and random things. David saw a metal shovel and a baseball bat. "Hey doc, you might need this," He said as he threw the shovel over to him. The doctor just nodded.

A scream was heard that made everyone's blood run cold. They had left the man inside the bar! " Oh no! No no no no no no no no!" yelled the doctor as he collapsed onto a lawn chair and put his head into his hands. He looked like he was about to cry. "How could I have forgotten him! He trusted me to help him and I jus.. I just forgot about him in all the excitement.. and now he's dead!" The doctor started sobbing and everyone was beginning to get nervous. David knew that they would not wait much longer for him to follow them.

"Don't blame yourself, we all forgot. We were all scared," David told him," That brave man would not want us to stay here and die. He would want us to keep fighting. Now, come on! We have to get out of here." The doctor looked into David's eyes and slowly got back up. David patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry, we're going to get out of this hellhole."

The bartender took his key and unlocked the other door. He swung it open to show an alley that led out into the streets. He said to the others," Stay close, I don't want to lose anymore of my customers okay?" David was amazed at the man's ability to stay calm at a situation like this. He looked around to see who was with them. There was the bartender and the doctor and two others. One was a girl who looked about twenty-five years old. The other was a boy about the same age if not younger. They both looked about as rattled as the doctor who had blood on his suit from treating the man from the bar. The bartender looked straight forward, seemingly without blinking as if he was just waiting for something to pop out at him. David was sure they were all good people, but he didn't really want to know any more about them at that moment.

They got to the end of the alley and saw cars overturned and windows smashed. There were not any zombies to be seen. They made their way down the street and saw a few dead people strewn on the roads and side walks. David was starting to get really worried.

'How am I going to get out of this place? Surely with all this going on, the police are all over the place or more likely dead by now. We are on our own and no one is going to save us.' This last thought made David shudder.

"How is it that all of this happened. Don't tell me that all of a sudden these zombie freaks popped out of nowhere!" David was confused and needed answers if he ever hoped to escape Raccoon City. "Truth is, I don't really know," said the bartender who was still walking," I had heard about attacks on people that had involved cannibals eating their victims on the news, but I just dismissed them as something that would never happen again. But then the attacks began to occur more frequently. The last time this morning I heard there had already been fifteen attacks reported."

"And how in the hell did that woman come back to life?" asked the boy from the back of the group. Everyone was quiet for a while. The doctor said quietly," By all medical standards she should have stayed dead. No one, not even in a million years should that woman have sprung back to life like that. And especially not like the way she did. But more importantly, why were those people so crazed? I've got a feeling that we are not out of trouble yet." Everyone silently agreed in his or her own mind that they would have to work together if they ever hoped to get out of this mess alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The group moved down the street in silence. Each was thinking about the atrocities they had just seen. David hoped he'd wake up from all this and realize it was all a dream. With every step it sunk in deeper that this was not a dream. He glanced over to the doctor who still looked in terrible shape. David didn't think he'd ever get over forgetting that man behind.

Everything was quiet, which made David nervous. There were no people at all walking the dark streets. The lampposts revealed wooden benches, which begged him to sit and take a break. David sighed and pushed onwards looking at his own feet. His shoes had blood on them. Just the sight of them made David want to throw-up. 'I'll get out of this mess,' he thought,' I won't die here'.

Just then he bumped into the bartender, which interrupted his thoughts. David looked up to see him pointing ahead of him. David followed his finger and saw something moving towards them through the darkness. As it ran passed the lights it gave a visual foronly seconds at a time. The figure seemed to be human but then again so didthose beasts from back at the bar. The bartender raised his shotgun towards it. "No don't!" shouted the girl from behind them," He might not be one of them." The bartender lowered his weapon but still had it at a ready position.

The man slowed down as he approached them panting. "We have…. got to get.. out of here…" The man looked at the rest of the group," Listen, if you don't get out of here now you'll be chow for those freaks!" David then saw what he meant. Just turning the corner of another nearby street was a horde of zombies. The man obviously saw this and took off running, and else everyone followed suit. David was soon running out of breath because everyone was at a sprinting speed. The fear of those creatures was all that kept him going. He could see the girl struggling to keep up and thought that she would soon fall behind. The boy was pushing her to go faster but he too knew that she would not be able to keep pace.

"Hey man! Where are we going! We can't keep running from these things all night!" yelled the boy from the back," Sarah can't keep this up!" The man yelled back," Yeah, just follow me it's only a bit further." They kept running for a few minutes and they seemed to have lost the large group of zombies. They stopped in front of a library. "Quick! In here. We can't let those assholes see us or they'll follow us right in.

Everyone hurried into the library and the stranger shut the door. They all barricaded the doors and windows with bookshelves and then when they were all exhausted when they finished. They all sat down around a table and no one said anything for a while. Suddenly the younger man broke the silence. "Maybe I'm just stupid but a library does not seem like an impenetrable fortress and also how do we know that there aren't any of those freaks already in here?" The new man just smiled. "Listen buddy, I'm a librarian here and I don't know but you've never seen a library at twelve o'clock have you? Trust me, you won't have to worry about there being any around here. Anyways does anyone know what's going on around here?" Everybody shook their head.

Sarah was crying while the young guy was trying to comfort her. By the way he was holding her David could tell he was her boyfriend. 'Lucky them,' he thought,' No matter how bad it gets at least they'll have each other. I don't know any of these people, but I should probably keep it that way. Otherwise it'll be harder on me if they get killed." That seemed cruel to David but he could not help but know it was the truth.

"So how did you that group of monsters after you?" asked the bartender. The librarian leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well it all started when I was coming home from this place. I had made sure everything was in order and said goodbye to the other people that work here." The young guy looked up when he heard this but then the librarian added," but I'm sure they had left here long before now. Anyways I got into my car and started off for my apartment. I had gotten about half way home when I saw a man standing alone on the sidewalk. I thought nothing of it then and turned the corner, but just as I did so the idiot jumped out in front of my car and wham I ran him down." The librarian snickered as if he had made a joke. "Well of course I was terrified. Why would someone do that? 'I hope he's okay' I thought,' oh man Luke, you're going to be in trouble now.' I stopped my car and got out and hoping for the best. I ran over to where the man was and I knew that he wasn't going to make it. But that's when this freak reaches out and tries to grab me! If it wasn't for my lightning-fast reflexes he would have got me," he continued with a smile of his face. "This man's legs were practically ripped off and he was crawling towards me. I was getting pretty worried now and was about to go back into my car when I heard a screeching sound from behind me. I turned around to see some punk driving off with my car. I didn't even have enough time to get pissed off because shortly after that I saw that large pack of those animals coming towards me. I ran like I had never run before after I saw what they did to so poor kid that had unfortunately gotten caught by them." Luke's face grew grim. "They torn that kid apart and … and just ate him like a piece of meat. I was horrified and I turned to run but just as I did I could've sworn that the kid had gotten back up." The librarian just stared blankly at the table," and that's how I met up with all of you."

" What about you mister….?" said Luke waiting for a reply. "Wilson. Jack Wilson," answered the bartender. The bartender as well as everyone from the bar told the story up until that point. The story revealed what David thought was true. The younger boy and girl were together and that the boy's name was Jake. The only thing David had left out of the story was what was in the suitcase. These people had no reason to be involved. If Umbrella was willing to murder him, what would stop them from killing the others? David promised that he would not tell anyone until he could get the proper help he needed to keep himself safe.

Then there was a sudden crash that made everyone jump. It seemed to come from upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

It sounded like something had crashed upstairs. David tightened his grip on his baseball bat. He glanced over at the bartender. "Hey Jack. I think we should go check it out." They made their way over to the spiral staircase on the other side of the library. Each footstep made a clanking sound on the metal staircase. "What was that sound?" He wondered. "Maybe it's another person hiding from those things outside."

Once the two of them were on the upper floor, Jake called out to them. "Guys, I wait! I want to come too!" The kid ran over to Luke. David couldn't hear what they were saying, but after they were done the librarian gave the kid his shovel. David looked at Jack who only shrugged.

Jake caught up with them and asked, "Well, where do you think that sound came from?" David didn't say anything, but the bartender spoke up. "The only place I can see is that door down that hallway." He pointed to a corridor to his left. "All the rest of the wall is covered with books." The three of them walked cautiously down to the door. Jake put his hand of the door handle. He looked back to see if the other two were ready. Jack pumped his shotgun and David held his bat in a ready position.

Jake opened the door slightly, and then kicked it in. It was completely dark inside the room. "Hello?" Jake felt the wall on the inside of the room. No light switch. With his shovel in hand he felt around on the other side. His hand touched something cold and fleshy. Before he could jerk his hand back, two strong and bloodied hands latched onto him and pulled him into the darkness. David just barely grabbed onto the young man's other arm to pull him back. Jake fell to the floor behind him clutching his arm. Whatever was inside had bitten him. The creature came out of the room and grabbed hold of David. It knocked him to the ground, and David was lucky enough to get his bat up in time. "Shoot him!" screamed David as he held off the cannibal with his weapon. He looked into the dead man's eyes. Saliva dripped from it's mouth, which tried to get a bite out of David's face. David could see the bloody pieces of Jake's arm.

"I can't get a shot I'll hit both of you! Ah fuck it!" The bartender brought the shotgun to the creature's head and pulled the trigger. The former man's head blew into a mist of blood, which splattered over David. David threw the dead man's body off of him and breathed heavily. He could hear Jake's groans from behind him. David sat up and took off his shirt. It was soaked in blood and he could not stand the smell. David and Jack knelt down to their wounded friend.

Jake had his eyes shut tight and was in a lot of pain. David and the bartender helped him back to the main part of the library. Sarah immediately saw the wound and freaked out over it. She took his arm and looked like she about to cry. She waved her hand to motion the doctor over. "Peter! Come over here!" she yelled. The young man began to look dizzy. He had a hard time staying still in his chair. David held him down while the doctor had a look at the wound.

"Here quick put some pressure above the wound to slow the bleeding. I'll bandage this." The doctor ripped the other sleeve off of his shirt and tied it around the bite. "So that sound we heard was one of them?" Jack and David both nodded. "He should be fine but he should get some rest. Lay him down over there and let him sleep. The bite wasn't too bad but that thing must've gotten a good chunk." Sarah and led Jake over to another part of the library. She found a couch with some pillows so she let him down softly on it. David looked over and Jake seemed like he had fallen asleep right away.

With Jake on the couch, the five others sat down and talked about things. Not one of them wanted to talk about what was really going on. Sarah checked on Jake once in a while and then returned back to the others. The librarian picked up some books and started to read. His explanation was that, "Well, if I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well enjoy it." David agreed, but didn't let his guard down. He started talking to Luke as he read.

"So how long do you think we can stay here?"

"Long enough to catch our breath. Like Jake said, this is not an impenetrable fortress. As long as we lay low, those things outside won't come in… Hopefully."

"Thanks. That makes me feel loads better."

"Anytime buddy."

David wandered the library until he saw a small slit between the bookcase and the window. Curious, he walked up to it and slowly removed the curtain enough to see through. David could not believe his eyes. Outside, there was at least fifty of the monsters. They looked the same as the ones before. Body parts missing and holes where they shouldn't be. David saw to the right that there was one man that didn't look like the rest. He was fighting off the creatures with some sort of metal pole. He had bite marks all over his arms and legs. One of the dead people caught onto the man's leg.

"Hey Luke! There's someone out there that needs our help!"

"What!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the window.

They both looked out the window and didn't see the man outside. There was a sudden banging on the door. Something was trying to get in. The door was pushed open a crack to reveal the man from outside. He saw the people inside and screamed for help. Jack reached out and grabbed the man's hand and tried to pull him in, but it was no use. The collective power of all the un-dead was too much. The man was yanked from the bartender's grip, screaming in pain while being pulled into further into the crowd and out of sight.

David looked around the library to find something, anything that could help the man. He looked towards the couch. Jake was now standing up straight. At first, David was relieved. He then looked into the young man's eyes. "Sarah! Look out!" The girl turned around to see her boyfriend lunge towards her. She narrowly dodged him and ran to the others.

"Jake! What are you…"

"He's not your boyfriend any more." Said the bartender. "He's one of them."

"No! He can't be!"

Jack Wilson raised his shotgun. "I'll give you one chance and one chance only. Don't take another step forward or I'll blast you into the wall."

"Please stop Jake. Please…" said Sarah through her tears.

The zombie stopped for a second. "Maybe he isn't one of them." Thought David. Jake then let a loud roar escape from his throat. As if taunting the bartender, he then took another step forward.

"Sorry kid."

Jack pulled the trigger of his shogun and it took off Jake's head. His body stood there for a second until finally losing it's balance and collapsing to the floor. Sarah ran over to her former boyfriends body and wept on his chest. David felt terrible for her. Jack lowered his smoking shotgun to the floor. Everyone said nothing because they knew that they could not find the words.

The front door then made a smack as it hit the bookcase in front of it. "God damn it! Jake called those other things in here to get us!" said the bartender. The dead people outside were all pushing in the door from outside. It would not be long before they got in and overwhelmed the group.

'Quick! Is there another exit out of here!" yelled David to Luke.

"Yeah this way!"

The Librarian led them to a door near the back.

"Hurry they're coming through!"

"Argh. This door won't budge!"

"Get out of the way!" Jack brought his leg up and sent it crashing through the door. It swung open and David saw a staircase leading upwards. The five of them ran up the flight of stairs. David stood behind and fit his bat though the door handle so it could not be pulled open. He then joined the others at the top.

Luke opened the second door. They were now on the roof of the library. "Where the hell do we go now!" Luke looked around and sprinted to edge of the roof. He leapt quickly off the side. David could see his head vanish below the side of the building. Had he killed himself?

There was a loud snapping sound of the bat down below. "Come on!" yelled Luke from far off. David didn't waste any time and ran towards the edge. Just before he jumped he saw a second roof below him. He jumped into the air in what seemed like slow motion. He felt the air whiz by his head as he looked down to the cold, hard, street beneath him. He put his feet out and connected with the other roof. He did a sort of roll to soften the impact.

He looked back at the large jump he had just made and saw the others falling towards him. He got up and out of the other's way as they too landed on the roof. He helped Sarah up and looked up again to see the undead people try to follow them. They tried to get across but fell into the street below. David could hardly stand the sight of it and looked away. He was startled by a sudden crash beside him. An undead woman had managed to get across somehow but had landed on her neck. It bent the wrong way as she fell forwards with a thump.

David breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. He tried to catch his breath. Everyone had made it across fine except Sarah. She had twisted her ankle on the landing and was struggling to stand on it. Peter examined it and said, "Well, it's not broken, but it looks like you sprained it pretty badly. Just take it easy for now. I think we'll be safe for a while here." David didn't know if that was true or not, but he was hoping to himself that it was.

"All I know is this," said the doctor. "Something must be in their saliva. They have a disease. If you get bitten you become one of them. Just like Jake…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Where are we going to go now? We can't just stay here hoping that this'll blow over." Said Peter. David agreed. "Yeah, and my stomach is killing me. We have to find some food." He looked over at the bartender. He was still and he looked in deep thought. David wondered what he was thinking about. Jack looked up.

"Well, the way I see it is that we have to find somewhere safe. The library was not a good place to hide." He glanced over to Luke. "But first, like David said, we need to find something to eat." Jack started to walk towards the door on top of the roof. The others hurried to catch up with him. Jack opened the door and pointed the gun towards the opening. David looked back to see Luke helping Sarah limp towards the door. She was still crying her eyes out over Jake. David couldn't blame her after what had just happened.

Jake had just risen from the couch and tried to take a bite out of his own girlfriend. "Was there really something in the saliva? Were those zombies able to turn the living into one of their own? That would explain the rapidly growing numbers of those things." David continued down the dark stairs.

The group moved silently down the hallways. The building they were in was an apartment building. They didn't want to attract the attention of anything. Some of the doors looked as if they were kicked in. Blood was on the floor and walls. David had never feared more for his life than he did right now. Even Sarah had stopped crying. She had a hand over her mouth and looked like she was going to be sick. David saw a half eaten body lying just outside an open door.

"Hey look. There's an elevator down there." Whispered Peter.

Jack looked like he was about to speak but then stopped. He hushed everyone quiet and turned around. David listened as hard as he could. He heard a small scratching sound. It seemed far off, but the more he listened, the closer it got. The rhythmic sound became louder and louder. David started backing up towards the elevator. Suddenly the scratching stopped. David took and held a deep breath. A grotesque head appeared from around the bend in the hallway. It showed more and more of itself until David could see it's entire body standing in front of them.

The hideous beast had some sort of slime all over it's body. It licked it's lips with it's giant tongue. David backed up more, slowly. It opened it's mouth to reveal several teeth, each stained with blood. Jack raised the shotgun. The creature sensed this and as soon as he shot began running to the left. It ran up the wall and onto the ceiling. David had never seen anything run so fast towards him in his life.

Jack cocked the shotgun fiercely. He raised it towards the beast. His hands were shaking too much. He fired prematurely and the beast jumped out in front of him. The beast's tongue lashed out and stuck the weapon out of Jack's hands. David bolted for the elevator. He pressed the down button. The elevator was not on that floor. He pressed it again and again as fast as he could. "Come on!" he yelled. He looked back to see Jack at the mercy of the creature. He could see it licking it's lips. David wasn't sure but it looked like it was smiling.

The creature brought back his head. David knew what was coming. He sprinted towards the beast and hurled himself in front of Jack. David moved so fast it surprised him. The creature's head sprang forward and it's tongue whipped out. David could feel it going through his shoulder. He didn't care. His vision blurred and a surge of adrenalin took over. He could no longer hear. He only felt the need to kill. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He brought his fist down on to it's head. The blow crashed into the creature's skull with a sickening crunch of bone. David felt the insides of it's head. The creature fell to the floor and David followed suit.

"How did I do that?" he wondered. His vision became clear but felt woozy. David dropped down to the floor. He looked down at his arm. It was pulsating and oozing. He felt a tug on the other arm and was being pulled by Jack towards the elevator. David saw why. Three more of the same creatures were turning around the corner and were coming at them. They were getting closer. Their ugly slimy faces gave that same bloody smile.

Jack pulled David into the elevator and he lifted his shotgun. He blasted the first one away but the second came right after. The doors began to close and the creature got stuck on them. It struck out at them, lashing and whipping out his tongue. David became aware of his shoulder and realized how much it hurt. His vision began to get blurry again. It started darkening and the last thing he saw before he passed out was Jack cocking his weapon and exploding the disgusting beast's head.

"Hey pilot! How much longer until we land?"

"Not too long. We're almost at Raccoon city now."

The chopper's blades were loud, so they had to yell back and forth. Mac was getting impatient. He practiced twirling his knife in the air while he caught it. He did this often before a job. Mac looked around at the others. _Do we really need all of these fools to take care of one scientist?_

His companions were built tough like him and had all had tons of training. Many of them could shoot like nobody's business. Others didn't need to because they could sneak up and slash your throat before you could even think to yell for help. Each of them had their specialties. The only man Mac was glad to see on the trip was his buddy Rocko. Rocko was spinning his gun on his finger. Like Mac, he was a pro and they had done many jobs together.

Mac was a killer. He didn't have many friends because they got you killed. He almost didn't trust Rocko if it wasn't for how many times he had saved him. Mac did have morals though. He wouldn't kill woman or children. It just didn't seem right to him. He found it ironic, a killer with morals, but couldn't help himself. No matter what he believed though, if someone got in the way of his job tonight, they would regret it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sounds of David's companions slowly became louder. He didn't want to open his eyes but he knew he didn't have a choice. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and the blurry figures around him soon became recognizable. He tried to sit up, but soon lay back down. He had a horrible headache. David brought his hand to his forehead and moaned. Sarah seemed to notice and pulled of Peter's sleeve.

Peter glanced over and looked down towards David.

"Hey. Are you feeling alright?"

"Ugh… I have a splitting headache. You wouldn't happen to have anything for it would you doc?"

"No, sorry."

Peter looked at the others. Everyone shrugged until Jack started patting his shirt and pants pockets. "Come on… I know I have it somewhere," he muttered. He slipped his hand into his left pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He poured out two pills and handed them to David.

"Here, I've been having bad headaches these past few days. I figure I owe you some for saving me back there."

David took the pills and swallowed. He could feel them slide slowly all the way down his throat. He wished he had something to wash them down.

"Where are we?" asked David.

"We're still in the apartment elevator. We've been talking about our next move while waiting for you to wake up," answered Peter.

"And?"

"We're going to the Raccoon City Shopping Mall. We need food and supplies and that was the only place we could think of to go. We thought we could stay there until help arrives."

David placed his hand on one knee and the other on the ground and tried to steady himself on his feet. He was a little wobbly at first but soon regained his balance. "You ready to go?" asked Jack. Everyone nodded as Jack brought his finger to the button to open the elevator door. There was a short sound of a bell being rung and the elevator door parted to show the dimly lit main hall.

Jack was the first to exit the elevator with his shotgun ready. The others slowly followed him until he motioned for them to be silent. He pointed to the right and left of him. David squinted his eyes and looked through the dark hall. There were two small groups of zombies hunched over what seemed to be a dead body. They could probably be outrun by the group but David knew what other kind of things could be lurking further down the hall.

The survivors quietly made their way through hall and the zombies did not seem to notice them. David looked back to see Sarah holding her hand over her mouth. He could tell she just wanted to run screaming from the building. He could see the exit in front of him and the light shone through the rotating glass door.

As they stepped closer to the light, David felt a chill run up his spine. He whipped his head back to see if anything was following them. There was nothing but darkness behind him. He turned around but kept the hall behind him in his peripherals.

As they neared the front door; David's ears perked up. He could hear the same rhythmic patting from the creatures steps from before. "Run!" David yelled as he pushed the others through the rotating door. Sarah slipped and the door smacked her. David could no longer push the door forward. He looked behind him and saw the horrible creature grinning at him, showing it's glistening blood soaked teeth.

David backed up to the door. He saw Sarah just getting outside the spinning door in the corner of his eye. David turned around and pushed the door as hard as he could and it swung around. The creature stretched its arm to claw at David, but was parried. David turned around and pushed against the spinning door. The part of the door behind David caught the monsters arm by the joint. The creature's screams gave him shivers down his spine. The arm lashed out at him. David grunted and strained until he heard the crack of the creature's bones between the door. The arm twisted and broke off, releasing a large pool of blood onto the floor.

David fell through the door and onto the sidewalk. He looked back and saw the beast running back into the dark hall. He lay gasping for breath with his hand upon his chest. "David we have to go before more of those things come!" yelled Jack as he pulled on David's arm to help him up. The five of them scrambled down the street until the apartment was out of sight.

Mac couldn't believe what he was seeing. He fired his gun at the oncoming crowd. He was almost out of bullets and was alone now. He hadn't seen anyone from his group since those dead people had attacked. _What was wrong with them. Did they have some sort of disease! And that bastard pilot… flew away as soon as we got off. He knew what was going on. _

He kept running down the alleyway, dodging crates and garbage cans as he went. He had to find someplace safe. He knew there was no way he could take all of those freaks by himself. He couldn't get the image of Rocco out of his head.

One of the zombies had taken a bite out of him. The first line they had set up had broken. There didn't look like any hope of saving him so Mac ran. He regretted it now. There might still have been a chance. _No, there wasn't any chance of saving him… _he kept telling himself, hoping he would start believing it.

He kept running until he couldn't anymore. He bent over and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He looked around him to get his bearings. He was in the middle of a long street. He looked to both sides and saw cars piled up on one end where the bridge exiting the city was in one direction. To the other there were parked cars and a few wandering figures. _No doubt more of those things. There's no way I'm leaving the city though. Not until I've finished my mission._

Mac jogged down the street knocking zombies over that got too close to him. He was disgusted every time to see the faces of former citizens of Raccoon City. Many of their faces were green and had chunks ripped from them. Their dead eyes showed no sign of emotion or the lives they once led.

Mac jump kicked a large dead man out of his path. _After I find that scientist, I'm getting out of this hellhole._ He looked up ahead and saw an intersection. As he reached it he paused and took in some deep breaths. Even though he was in great shape, keeping those creatures away was difficult. Suddenly something caught his eye. A figure was moving quickly towards him. Mac, not wanting to take any chances, took out his handgun and raised it to meet the on comer.

As Mac looked closer, he realized that the figure was not the same as the others. The thing seemed to be more aware of his surroundings. "Stop! Now!" yelled Mac, but the man refused to stop. Mac then saw the bite marks and green tinge of man's skin. He didn't think twice and shot the man down. The first bullet pierced the man's torso twisting the dead man's upper body as he ran towards Mac. The second bullet met it's mark in the man's skull. His head flew back as the rest of his body went forward. The creature skidded on the pavement and then lay motionless.

_Why was that one moving so quickly? _Mac was about to go over and inspect the dead body when something vibrated against his leg. He looked down and saw his radio with the Umbrella logo on it. He unhooked it from his pant leg and spoke into it, "Hello? Over." A voice was heard on the other end. _"Mac, state your progress. Over." _

"The entire unit is missing or dead. There's some sort of cannibalistic cult throughout the city. They seem to have some sort of disease. There is no sign of the scientist. Requesting backup. Over."

"_Negative. We can't send any backup. Search for any survivors of the unit. Eliminate the target and then we can evacuate you from the bridge on the west side of Raccoon City. As for the zombies, we'll try to find information on them and send it to you. Over."_

"Fine, I'll find scientist and… wait. I didn't say anything about them being dead, sir. Over."

"_Just find the subject and eliminate…."_

The rest was cut off by static.


End file.
